


Flying Blind

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://talk-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://talk-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>talk_bingo</b></a> Prompt: 4:20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Blind

"Fuck, I love your apartment," Ana Marie moans as she reaches for the pork rinds.

"And why…" Rachel pauses, takes a long drag on the joint – "is that?"

"Just _look_ at it," Ana Marie exclaims, waving her hand in various directions, indicating the features of the ten-by-ten box. "Peeing. Eating. Drinking. Sleeping. All conveniently located."

Rachel snorts and passes the joint. "Yeah. Wha'ever you say." They're lying along the length of the only rectangle of floorspace that there is, which itself only exists because the foldout couch is not folded out. Rachel's feet are by Ana Marie's head, half-full glasses of a cocktail experiment gone horribly wrong sitting near the ashtray. Ana Marie's wearing a Dark Side of the Moon t-shirt that's twice her size and a pair of blue boxer shorts that belong to Rachel. Her own rain-soaked jeans are hanging over the shower curtain rod in a bathroom that features an inward-opening door designed to clear the toilet by approximately a quarter of a centimetre. In order to get inside, you have to perch on top of the sink, tuck your knees up, and swing the door closed before your feet can find solid earth again. It wasn't a selling point, but Rachel finds it infinitely amusing nonetheless.

"The thing… is that… the thing."

"Dude. Put down the pot."

"No, seriously…" Ana Marie stops talking and bursts into giggles. Her hand drifts up wordlessly, and Rachel's comes down to meet it in silent communication, taking the stub from her fingers and putting it safely in the ashtray.

"What?"

"I was thinking about teabagging."

"Teabagging."

"Yeah."

"Gross. Don't."

"Every time I hear the word now, I think about hairy old Republican balls in some guy's…"

"…don't lean on me man cause you can't afford the _ticket_ back from Suffragette _City_!"

"Ow, ow, stoppit, stop! My ears safeword on your singing."

"I safeword on your _Republican testicles,_ just, _ew_!"

Ana Marie chortles and grins at the ceiling. "You safeword on any testicles."

"Damn straight."

"New campaign slogan—I only suck on Democratic balls."

"Somehow, I don't think it has staying power."

"It's _juicy_, man."

"Gross!!"

"Fuck, you said it, I didn't."

"Did I? I don't think I did."

"I don't know. I don't know anything. Should I call Chris?"

"No. Really, don't."

"Should we call Keith?"

"He'd wanna come over. There's no space for him."

"Yeah," Ana Marie agrees, nodding authoritatively. "Him and his Democratic balls."

"Jesus!"

Ana Marie giggles. "What happened to the drinks?"

"You drank them."

"I did?"

"Uh huh. Drinking, not thinking."

Ana Marie grins. "We should start a t-shirt business, in case punditry doesn't work out."

"Or I could become famous and you could be my kept woman."

Ana Marie snorts. "Can Chris come?"

"Sure. I'll ask Susan. We'll start a polygamous commune in our basement."

"Only if I can bring my pets."

"Maybe. He might not get along with my dog."

"They'd get used to each other. Animals do."

"Maybe. As long as you don't want to bring any of the Playboy bunnies."

"Dude, I don't _know_ the Playboy bunnies. I don't want to. I really do read the articles. And write them."

"I like Nerve.com better."

"Thank you, discerning media consumer," Ana Marie drawls, rolling over and making contact with the wall, which is vastly amusing for some reason. "Remember that game you used to play when you were little?"

"You didn't know me when I was little."

"No, but you know. The game. The airplane game."

"The airplane game."

"Here, I'll show you. Put your legs in the air."

"Why Ms. Cox, I never…"

"Just do it, bitch."

Rachel snorts and sticks her legs up at a right angle to her torso. "Okay. Now what?"

"Not like that, I can't reach," Ana Marie retorts, getting a little unsteadily to her feet and tugging Rachel's red-socked feet down to her hips. "Here, now give me your hands, and put your legs up straight."

Rachel grins and suddenly catapults Ana Marie into the air much faster than she expected. For a moment, she's going nearly vertical, face first, but Rachel's hands hold her fast and push, surprisingly strong, to right her, long toes gripping Ana Marie's hips.

"You asshole!" Ana Marie squeals, putting her feet on either side of Rachel's legs and lowering herself on top of Rachel, propped up on her hands. "You were going to let me fall."

Rachel smiles and kisses her forehead. "I'd never let you fall."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah," Rachel agrees, smiling up at her. "I do."


End file.
